Start a new, Renew the old
by Lynn-G
Summary: Legolas comes for a visit to visit his dear friends whom he hasn’t seen in over a hundred years, and make his first acquaintance with their new bundle of joy. Completed
1. Renew the old

Disclaimer: well you know the drill not mine...wish they were.... blah blah blah

Author's note: well hello again, I know...took me long enough but you know life.. it have a habit of holding you back while wasting your time...

This is a story I just wrote; especially for my aunt Rika since I promised no blood or tears... so this one's for you dear.

Summery: Legolas come for a visit to visit his dear friends whom he hasn't seen in over a hundred years, and make his first acquaintance with their new bundle of joy.

**Start a new, renew the old**

**Chapter one: renew the old.**

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood road through the gates of the Last Homely House. The fair-haired elf was excited to enter the blessed realm again, he hasn't been there for over a hundred years, and he longed to see his friends again, and anticipated meeting Elrond's new child, the child the twins have bragged about in their letters to him.

Reaching the main courtyard he dismounted and grinned at two identical elves that came to greet him.

"Mae govannen Thrunduilion" They chorused.

"Mae govannen Elahir" he shot back.

"How do you fair mellonin?" Elrohir asked as they embraced

"All is well, fortunately, it has been a busy hundred years"

"We heard" Elladan commented as he embraced the prince

"How is your father?"

"Still berating his counselors?" Elrohir smiled

Sighing, Legolas chuckled "He is well and aye, still berating his counselors...the funny thing, he can't possibly comprehend why they all chose to join our kin in Valinor after 5 years of service... and we're talking different group every five years, the last group is holding quite nicely though, it's been almost 10 years now." He commented thoughtfully.

"What was the bet pool?" Elrohir questioned mischievously

Smiling sweetly (which was never good as far as either Legolas or the twins concerned) he replied, "They were given 20 tops!"

"And you?" Elladan cocked one dark elegant eyebrow curiously knowing full well that the golden prince was just as playful as his subordinates.

"Oh, they have long passed the time I have granted them" He replied with an evil grin "But enough about my Ada's poor witted counselors, where is that child you keep nagging me about?" he inquired with a smile.

Grinning, awfully stupidly Legolas decided, the twins replied, "In his room napping..."  
"Oh Legolas he's..." Elrohir began

"The cutest thing you've ever seen" Legolas cut him "Yeah, I know!"

"They tend to repeat themselves a bit don't they?" an amused voice came from behind the twins.

"Aye milord, that they do" Legolas bowed courtly to the Lord Elrond "They weren't half as bad even when Undomiel was born, who would have thought they could get much more mushy..." he said in mock exasperation, and laughed softly as Elladan tried to take a swing at him.

Suppressing a laugh himself Elrond decided to spare the fair-haired prince from his sons "would you like to get something to eat Ernilen, you must be weary and hungry...?" he suggested.

"Aye milord, Hannon lle" Legolas nodded and smiled.

Returning the smile Elrond instructed his sons "Can you two manage showing Legolas to his usual chamber while I send for a meal tray?"He teased.

"Yes Ada" they chorused

With a nod the lord of Imladris turned and walked into the house,

Meanwhile the twins kept Legolas Company as he tended to his mare and then showed him to his chamber.

TBC....

Well that's all for today folks.

Please remember to review it will be highly appreciated.

**Hugs**

Lynn.


	2. Losing Hope

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry for the delay it's just that the third semester exams took a lot more of me than I expected them to...well here is the second chapter I hope you'd all like it.

A special thank you for all those who reviewed trust me the more the better. 

**Start a new, renew the old**

**Chapter Two: Losing Hope**

Later that evening, the twins and Legolas were entering the dining room after spending the entire afternoon in the gardens, laughing.

The three stopped dead in their track standing open mouthed when they found it empty.

"Where is everybody?" Elrohir asked in bewilderment.

"Looking for Estel"

The three jumped and turned to find out who managed to creep up on them like that.

"What do you mean looking for Estel?" Elladan demanded, trying as much as he can to hide his startle and surprise from the elf before him.

"Where is he Erestor?" Elrohir demanded himself, quickly wearing the same mask his twin and Legolas wore.

Feeling somewhat smug over his achievement of startling the three princes whom rarely ever caught off guard, Erestor replied: "When your Adar went to wake him, he wasn't there, every available elf in the house is looking for the young one"

"Are you sure he is still in the vicinity of the house?" Legolas inquired

"I'm sure he is, he never goes too far" Elladan sighed heavily

"But he is good at hiding…"Elrohir explained "he's definitely his father's son" he added grumpily.

"He's done this before?" Legolas as he walked with the twins whom started the search for their brother.

"He doesn't do it on purpose, every time he has a nightmare he runs out of his room, not even aware to his surroundings until he fully wakes up and realize he's lost" Elladan supplied

Picking up from where Elladan stopped Elrohir continued, " So he hides, poor thing, terrified and it's up to us to find him" then added thoughtfully "It's a big house and he still does not know it well, he really should not be left alone when asleep"

Nodding the three stopped at an intersection and decided to split up, and so Legolas left to the gardens, Elrohir kept straight down the hall as Elladan took the left hall that led to the private chambers section.

(Two Hours Later)

"Anything?" Elladan asked hopefully as he dropped on the couch next to his twin who shook his head, they both turned to find their father and his close friends and advisors Erestor and Glorfindel.

Elrond shook his head sadly.

"Let us hope Legolas has had more luck" Elrohir sighed getting a collective nod from the occupants in the room.

**Well that's it for today,**

**I'm sorry for the delay, you know real life sucks, not to mention busy…**

**I will enter the next few chapters on my computer and update as soon as possible, **

**Till then please review, it is a great motive for any writer, **

**Cya soon**

**Hugs**

**Lynn.**


	3. start a new

**Author's note:** well this is my third hour of doing nothing (you know at school) and I'm bored so i thought I'd update.

Thanks again for those who reviewed,

And to answer grumpy's question Estel is roughly three years old or so.

(Disclaimer-see the first chapter)

**Start a new, renew the old**

**Chapter Three: start a new**

" Oh Estel, where are you? Your family worry for you" Legolas murmured, sighing exasperatedly he sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, he needed to rest, he didn't exactly plan to be spending the night looking for an infant.

Resting his eyes he grounded himself listening to the nature around him, oh how he missed this place, the elf mused, the ever growing darkness in his home kept him away longer than he was content with, luckily his last injury was the last straw of his father's nerves, and Thrunduil, Valar bless him, sent him to Imladris to, And he quotes, "Clear my head" and in case you were wondering "My" means the respected king's head.

As difficult and strict as Thrunduil is everyone who knew him in person knew that under the harsh exterior lay a good, gentle and a loving father.

Legolas smiled to himself as he recalled waking up in the healing rooms once again and his first sight as always was the dismayed yet relieved and smiling face of his father.

Later his Father's advisor and close (one of the few) told how the king sat by his bed the entire time he was unconscious from the moment he was brought to the palace.

He smirked at the memory of his one of his closest friends, Celylith, when he joked that the good king was a worse mother hen then Legolas, and 'like father like son' definitely applies in this case.

Sighing deeply, Legolas started humming an old tune of a song his mother used to sing to him when he was an elfling.

While humming, his eyes still closed, he felt a presence, eyes watching him, extending his senses, he smiled as he reached the conclusion he was being watched by the little infant everyone was looking for.

Still humming he slowly opened his eyes to find that slowly but surely the infant approached him and now stood but five steps from him.

Legolas looked at him, he seemed no more than three years old pale skinned, wide curious grey-silver eyes and unruly dark hair.

The boy stood in his pajamas and held the hand of a teddy bear that was dragged on the ground behind him.

The infant was looking intently at him, Legolas still humming the sweet tune, smiled kindly at him.

"Who you?" the boy finally asked.

"I'm Legolas" the blond elf replied still smiling "And who are you?"

"'m Estel" he shyly replied.

"Well nice to finally meet you Estel" Legolas smiled, and reached a long slender hand in a handshake, which the child took hesitantly. "Do not be frightened, little one, I will not hurt you, would you like to sit with me?" Legolas offered, at Estel's nod he extended his arms and the infant stepped into them, sitting in the princes lap.

"Tell me pen-neth" Legolas spoke as he leaned back against the tree, "How old are you Estel?"

"Thwee"

"And what are you doing here all on your own?"

The child shrugged

"Are you lost young one?"

A nod

"Well I happen to know that your Ada and brother are very worried about you and at this moments turning Imladris upside down to find you" The golden prince told him quietly, gently stroking his hair.

"L'las?" Estel turned a thoughtful gaze at the bemused prince

"Close enough" The elf chuckled

"Wan and 'Wo fwiend" He continued after a while.

Smiling fondly Legolas nodded "Aye I'm the twins' friend, have they told you?"

At Estel's nod he smiled whole-heartedly, it was comforting to know you were missed.

"L'las?"

"Aye, little one?"

"Song"

"You want me to sing to you?" the elf asked, a bit surprised but then again, the old tune was what drew the kid in the first place.

At the boy's nod, Legolas smiled and more than willingly obliged, he started to sing softly, soon lulling the infant into sleep his little head resting gently on Legolas' shoulder, amd the thumb of his free hand in his mouth.

Thirty minutes later everyone rushed outside the Hall of fire as the door leading to the gardens clicked open then quietly shut, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the Mirwood's prince holding the missing infant snuggled, sound asleep, in his arms.

Smiling softly at them Legolas approached "Look what I found" he quietly commented good naturally.

"Oh thank you Legolas!" Elrond thanked him stroking the dark hair of his youngest son before taking him from the blonde's arms into his own.

"My pleasure" The youngest prince of Mirkwood smiled affectionately at the sleeping child.

"He's doomed!" Elladan muttered to his twin's ears only.

"Aren't we all?" Elrohir threw his own comment.

Estel was taken to his chamber his foster father decided to stay with him.

The three princes had a late night dinner before retiring to their own chambers for a good whatever left of the night sleep.

TBC….

**Well that's it for now**… 

**I really enjoyed writing this one, **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Cya all next time, **

**Hugs**

**Lynn.**


	4. Interlude 1, Catching Up

**Author's note:** I can't believe this took so little time to update, those who know how long it usually takes me to update.

I want to thank all those who reviewed; it warms my heart and motivates me! Thank you! :)

I would say one thing though, this **fanfiction **and if I wanted to substantiate it with the original book I'd look it up, but I don't.

I give out some of the common known facts when it suits my story.

For those of you who haven't read can find the **Disclaimer **in the first chapter.

**Start a new, renew the old**

**Chapter Four: Interlude 1, Catching Up.**

The morning warm sun Shone over Imladris, and after a nice breakfast Te twins made their way to Legolas' chambers.

Sitting comfortably, the twins thanked the Mirkwood prince again.

"We really wanted to thank you again, for finding our little brother, Legolas." Elladan said, and before Elrohir managed to cut in, Legolas held up a hand (much like his father Elrohir observed with much amusement) and smiled "No need to thank me I was more than happy to help, you were right by the way, He IS the cutest think I've ever seen."

Chuckling at the uncharacteristic comment, Elrohir gave him a knowing smile " he is, isn't he?"

Legolas nodded

"Where did you find him?" Elladan asked

"Actually, he found me" Legolas chuckled at the twins' bewildered faces "I was getting rather weary and sat at one of our favorite spots near the fountain, leaning against the tree, eyes closed and humming an old tune when I sensed him watching me, a while later I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, just a few steps away." The prince recalled, smiling at the memory.

"He came to you?" Elrohir asked incredulously

Legolas nodded a bit confused and turned to Elladan for an explanation.

"He doesn't let anyone near him but Ada, Glorfy and us"

"At first it was just Ada, Glorfy and me" Elrohir grinned "he was afraid of 'Dan"

Legolas laughed, "he was afraid of you?" he asked incredulously "I never thought there would come a day that a child will be afraid of you, you of all people" It was common knowledge that all elflings in Imladris adored the twins, both of them, since they weren't so far off themselves Legolas added with an inward smirk. "so what did you do anyway?"

"I simply ordered…"

"None too gently…" Elrohir intercepted with an annoying smirk

"One of my warriors to…"

"And I quote: 'move his respectful ass and find firewood so we can build up a fire anytime today', loudly!" Elrohir completed grinning from ear to ear, completely ignoring the death glare his twin was shooting at him.

"It was after we fought the orcs and Arathorn died, we were all on edge" Elladan fended himself.

"We know that 'Dan" Elrohir reassured

"It just that Estel didn't" Legolas kindly (and mirthfully) added dodging as Elladan took a swing at him.

"So how have you been Legolas?" Elrohir asked, changing the subject before his twin tries another swing at the grinning prince.

"Yeah, you haven't yet told us what brought you here" Elladan agreed, leaning against the bed's headboard.

"Actually" Legolas drawled while moving a safe distance from the older twin and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I got some time off" he enigmatically replied.

Frowning at his twin from his perch on the window Elrohir retorted "You never get time off 'las"

"Unless, one-your father needed some peace of mind, two- you got yourself injured, again…" Elladan said thoughtfully

"And your father needed some peace of mind" Elrohir completed with a grin "which one?"

"Does it really matter?" Legolas asked angelically

"The second one then" the twins concluded together "what was it this time?" Elladan questioned, now looking the prince features over trying to find any sign of Injury.

"You will not find anything 'Dan, there is only a faint sign left, my Ada made sure I was completely healed before heading out" Legolas commented.

"Legolas!" the twins warned

Knowing they demand the whole story the prince relented "An arrow above the heart between the ribs" he told quietly avoiding the twins' eyes, he knew how much they cared for him being a couple hundred years younger, he played the role of the younger brother, and when together the twins tried to protect him much as they can. They were always close spending whole seasons together since childhood, and they had their mothers to thank for that, their mothers who weren't there with them now, and the mothers that the orcs took from them.

Realizing it was disturbingly quiet, and feeling two pairs of eyes staring at him, he looked up to find both of the twins ghostly pale looking with fright at him.

He was (bad timing, he knew) amused to find resemblance between the toddler he met just the night before to the twins' face and expression.

"Poisoned?" Elrohir asked, looking intently at the prince, who shrugged, lowering his eyes again. He knew their fears, after all one would be afraid for his loved ones if ones mother been captured and tortured by orcs, he felt almost as heartbroken as the twins when Celebrian left, she has been like a mother to him after his Nanath was murdered.

Exchanging a meaningful look with his twin over the golden head, Elrohir moved to sit next to the younger elf. "How? I mean I know you're a prone for trouble" he jabbed "but…"

"But that rarely happens when you're leading you team." Elladan completed smiling half-heartedly. "When did this happen by the way?"

Sighing deeply, Legolas started to tell the tale, "Well… it was about four months ago" he said standing up and moving to the window looking far into the distance "The scouts detected spider activity in close proximity to the palace, Celylith's team and mine were sent to clear the area.

Instead of finding spiders we found orcs, or more likely they found us. We went straight into an ambush, by the time we realized that it was too late, we were surrounded.

The first wave didn't have archers and they just jumped us, when we finally thought we were getting the upper hand the second got there, they had archers" Legolas sighed heavily "we were closed in too tight and Cel' and I gave the order to break the circle as quickly as possible, we were back to back starting to break forward, slaying two I turned to find an archer aiming at Celylith's back…" he trailed "I don't remember much after that, just Cel's voice, yelling at me for some reason, and the order to retreat" Turning he smiled "when I woke I got a long lecture of why the crown prince never jumps in front a subject, and then the second part, especially if he's an only child and does not wish an early death to his father"

The twins returned the smile Celylith's lectures tended to strangely sound a lot like Glorfindel's when the Gondolin elf would lecture their father over things a proper elf-lord does not do, it was always entertaining.

"Why didn't you tell us anything 'Las?" Elrohir asked "we wrote you twice in the pat four months, you never said a word"

Legolas smiled sheepishly "I didn't wish to worry you guys, I know you had your fair share this year, besides it's not like I was dying or anything"

"You mean by the time you wrote back you weren't" Elladan smirked

At Legolas grin Elrohir groaned exasperatedly "you're Impossible Calenlass"

"I've been told so" The Mirkwood prince drawled

Rolling his eyes good naturally Elladan asked, "So can we at least see the scar?"

"Since it's not going to be there for long, courtesy of our Elven genes?" Elrohir Joked

"It isn't pretty, I'd rather not" Legolas said staring to back to the door as the twins advanced on him, Elrohir blocked the doorway and Elladan came behind Legolas, grabbing the blonde elf from the waist while the younger twin grabbed the legs they howled him to the bed all the while the prince squirming trying to wrestle his way out of their grasp, half heartedly though, they were always like that, when one too stubborn the other two would gang up on him until one relented, and so he struggled as Elrohir straddled his legs and Elladan held fast on hi hands. The younger twin quickly unbuttoned his tunic and the elder pulled it up revealing the creamy pale skin underneath.

Legolas giggled as the fabric sliding up his arms and head tickled him, still holding his arms Elladan bent above him to release his head of the tunic and hovered again with Elrohir to look at the scar, they gasped as the traced a faint mark from in between the ribcage to an inch above the heart.

"Legolas" Elrohir whispered as he gently traced the deep gap where the arrow entered it had a pinkish shade, Legolas shivered under their touch, Elladan frowned as he traced the mark as well, flashes of his mother came and his eyes met his twin's.

Legolas, feeling pretty uncomfortable with the concern he caused his friends squirmed a little to get their attention "Gwenen" he called softly.

Elladan's eyes met the young prince's who smiled reassuringly at the older twin, one could never resist Legolas' charms and Elladan smiled back, sighing.

Tracing the scar one last time Elrohir met the blonde's eyes as well with a smile. "Aduial that tickles" Legolas complained, using one of the childhood endearment he graced Elrohir with, smiling maliciously at each other the twins drawled "Really?!"

Legolas eyes widened "oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Elladan smirked and they started to tickle the prince who started squirming and laughed helplessly still trapped between the two "Tinnu, Aduial stop…" he gasped between laughs "Gwenen" amidst all the noise they didn't hear the door opens soundlessly, but turned their heads (yet not stopping to tickle Legolas) at a delighted squeak "ti'els" and a small figure ran and jumped up on the bed "yes Estel you want to help tickling Legolas?" Elrohir asked playfully

"Yayy!"

Elrond stood at the door smiling, his sons either didn't see him or Ignored him, either way he closed the door silently and left the four to their fun.

TBC…

**Well that is it for this time.**

**I don't know how soon I'll be able to update but I will do my best to do it soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Hugs**

**Lynn**


	5. Interlude 2, Bath Time

**Author's note: **I know … it took way too long to update but in my defense I'm at the end of the fourth semester and taking the tests now and have little to no time at all. I found this small reverie to finish this story I hope you will like it.

There is a fair chance that i will make changes at chapter four with the nicknames to match the next story i'm about to post.

(Elrohir-Aduial Elladan-Tinnu since they're twins it's only fit ;-) and Legolas-Laire)

Thank you for all your reviews they are very appreciated and cherished.

**Start a new, renew the old**

**Chapter Five: Interlude 2, Bath Time.**

After the evening meal, the twins helped their father to bath Estel who delightfully sprayed them with water, and laughed happily when the twins sprayed back at the toddler.

"Hey Tith, think you can get us that towel over there?" Elladan called absentmindedly

As Legolas approached, smirking, with the towel Elladan handed the toddler over to the prince who wrapped the towel around him. The little boy looked up at Legolas in confusion as he carried him to the bed.

"What is it little one?"

"Tith?" the child asked arching one eyebrow. Drying the boy, Legolas glared at the older twin who smiled sheepishly at him. "No, Legolas, do not listen to your brothers!" He amended gently and firmly.

"Tith 'asy"

Legolas groaned and pierced the amused twins with a darkening glare, turning his eyes on the boy he sighed, "Tith it is then" he said then muttered something that sounded a lot like "wait until he starts calling them ancient ones the short way" to lord Elrond's ears and then the lord of Imladris had to stifle a chuckle when Legolas complained to him "your sons!"

Elrond who kept quiet until now thanked the golden prince for his help in dressing Estel, who now lay comfortably in Legolas' lap "Estel, story or song?" he asked his youngest.

"Song" the child said clapping his little hands happily

""Song it is" The lord of Imladris smiled "who is on song duty tonight?"

"That would be me" Elrohir smiled, sitting on the bed and reached for Estel who pressed against Legolas, "L'las song!"

"Looks like you've just dropped to number two in Estel's favorite list Gwenneth" Elladan teased

"Ada will you please?" Elrohir looked to his father who stood next to the older twin; Elrond nodded and cuffed Elladan across his head.

Nodding in satisfaction and thanks to his father he looked back to Legolas to find him smiling sheepishly at him. "well, Legolas it is" Elrohir said with a reassuring smile to the blonde elf, then ruffled the youngling's dark hair lovingly "sleep well pen-neth" then went to the door and watched from there as his twin and father bade their new addition to their family good night.

Turning to leave he was stopped by a call from his youngest brother "'Wo! Wait!" the toddler jumped out of Legolas' arms and ran to Elrohir who scooped him in his arms "Hug!" the child demanded with a dazzling smile, The younger twin willingly obliged and hugged the little one close as he can. "Wove you 'Wo!" the child declared

"Oh I love you too Estel!" Elrohir replied and hugged him tighter "now go on" he encouraged, after they pulled apart "Legolas is waiting" he smiled at the prince of mirkwood and motioned for him to take the toddler "'Night Wo" Estel said packing his brother on the cheek "Good night Estel" he replied and handed him to the safety of Legolas arms.

"Calenlass we will be in our sitting room" at Legolas nod he said "Have fun" and joined his twin and father outside the room.

"I've a feeling these two will be inseparable" The Lord of Imladris commented

"Indeed" the twins replied, reaching the hall of the family chambers, Elrond stepped by a certain door "I have to a visit to a certain blonde elf of my own before I retire or the night, I bid you good night my sons" he said with a smile.

"Good night Ada" the twins chorused and after briefly embracing each twin, Elrond entered Glorfindel's chamber, to discuss a certain incident that occurred not too long ago that involved another advisor and pink hair, chuckling softly Elrond called Glorfindel from the balcony.

"My lord?"

"Mellonin, would you care to kindly explain to me what happened to Erestor's hair and why?" the lord of Imladris asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

**Epilogue:**

Later on the balcony of the twins' sitting room, Legolas entered to find them in a quiet conversation, which by the smiles on their fair faces, he realized, was amusing.

"Join us Tith" Elrohir offered motioning for Legolas to sit with them and Elladan filled him a wine goblet.

"So he sleeps?" Elladan inquired

"Like the babe that he is" Legolas replied with a sweet smile, the twins grinned Knowingly "Well it is good that Estel has someone close in age to be with" Elrohir teased

"Aye that is probably why he is so taken with our fair prince" Elladan agreed, what a surprise Legolas sarcastically mused.

"Very funny Gwenen" Legolas scowled and tried to take a swing at Elladan after cuffing Elrohir on the head.

After settling down again Elladan said, refilling the goblets, "seriously now 'las, we're really glad Estel accepted you so quickly"

"Unlike he did you, you mean" this time it was Legolas who ducked, and Elrohir earned an annoyed glare from his twin as he laughed "Yes" the younger twin commented completely ignoring a fuming Elladan "Unlike 'Dan" he agreed.

Sighing, Legolas said thoughtfully "He did accept me rather quickly, didn't he?"

"Aye Calenlass, he did, it would have been a shame if he wouldn't have, think of the work we would have had to go through, to get him to like our a'mael gwador." Elrohir smiled, tucking a golden strand behind Legolas' pointed ear, who grinned and embraced first Elrohir then Elladan, "Hannon lle Gwenen" he said sitting back "Just one thing"

"What?" They chorused

"No more nicknames in front of the child!" he demanded "or I swear I will teach him every nickname ever given to you!" he threatened.

Gulping, the two nodded "Okay baby elf" Elladan blurted

"What he means is…" Elrohir cuffed Elladan on the head again "we promise to try" he said "leafie"

"Oh you!" Legolas sprang out of his chair and raced after Elrohir, who jumped into the nearest tree surrounding the balcony and escaped.

Laughing softly Elladan stood closer to the railing and watched his best friend chasing his twin.

What neither of the elflings noticed was the presence of a blonde Gondolin elf and the lord of Imladris who were watching them from Glorfindel's balcony.

"Seems like it is going to be an interesting visit" Glorfindel commented to his lord and best friend.

Snorting, the lord of Imladris countered sourly "Isn't it always!"

**The End.**

**Translation: **

**Mae govannen- well met**

**Mellonin- my friend**

**Ada – dad, daddy**

**Ernilen- my prince**

**Adar- father**

**Nanath-mother**

**Calenlass- Greenleaf (the twin's nickname for Legolas)**

**Gwenen-twins**

**Aduial – twilight (Legolas' nickname for Elrohir)**

**Tinnu-Twilight (Legolas' nickname for Elladan)**

**Laire- summer (The twins'nickname for Legolas)**

**Pen-neth- little one**

**A'mael Gwador- beloved (sworn) brother**

**Hannon lle- thank you**

**-**

**Thank you all for sticking with me on this one, hope you enjoyed it!**

**HUGS **

**Lynn. **

**p.s: plz review!**

**Cya on the next story hope to see you all there!**


End file.
